Oil And Water
by jetoukami
Summary: A delinquent meets a lady. It was one moment, but it has a long-lasting effect on their lives. They were fated to meet, but are they fated to become one?


Oil and Water

A/N: Hello readers, welcome to my very first stand-alone one-shot, featuring VixCaitlyn set in Highschool! AU. I was going to include this in my collection of one-shots, but I felt this one is better off alone. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this

Disclaimer: I don't own LoL nor do I work for Riot Games.

* * *

I didn't know what she did or what she said to me, but on that day, she made me fell in love with her.

I've dated boys before, but none of them really made my heart fluttered. I guess I dated them just because I was curious what dating feels like, and after a few cheesy pick-up lines or failed attempts at being macho, I came to the conclusion that dating sucks. Never in a million years would I fall in love again.

I was so wrong. I guess my definition of 'a million years' is equal to one week, since it's just a week after my last break up and vow to never fell in love again that I fell in love, again. But this time, it's a special case since 1: this is the first time I'm genuinely in love, and 2: she's a girl.

Well, gender doesn't really matter to me, and I don't give a damn about what everyone else thinks of me. But what about her? If by some miracle she and I are going out, how would she react to other's opinion of her? Maybe she'll keep us as a secret? Heh, we're not even going out but she already occupied my mind. This chick is something else.

This girl is really something else. Just a few days after she transferred here she already had a dozen boys asking her out, only to be rejected. They don't give up though, and I understand why. She's well-equipped in the chest and rear department, has a beautiful and serene face, smooth long hair and fair skin. I think the school's fire detector needs to be fixed since there's something smoking hot around school and it's not ringing.

Damn I'm cheesy.

Over the past few days I tried to get close to her, but my boyish appearance and infamy made things hard. I mean, for a well-mannered girl like her to be suddenly approached by a delinquent like me, it's just weird. And people might think I've found a new target for bullying. She might hate me.

Today, since there's science lab, I'm thinking of using the usual 'lab-partners-then-life-partners' strategy. It's common, but it's quite effective, although I don't know if it'll work between girls. Meh, just give it a punch.

And boy does thing goes well, not really. She didn't treat me like I'm some sort of trash of society or something like that. She treats me like she treats everyone else; not talkative and calm (more like expressionless). I knew it's not going to be a smooth sailing, but at least she's not afraid of me. That's something.

So I thought I had a shot with her, at least become best friends with her. But after school, I saw something I shouldn't have, and it burned into my memories forever: she held hands with a guy and worst of all; she was smiling.

The next day I use every connection I have to get info about that guy, his name, address, background, everything. It didn't took very long until I have every info I could have on him. He was an impressive guy, rich and famous and all, but I was surprised to learn that he's engaged, and even more shocking is his fiancé: the girl I'm in love with.

For days I was in total disarray, I took out my rage and sadness on anything and anyone my fist can damage until they're covered in bruises, and I'm in a heap of trouble with the school and the authorities. I was confused with myself because I haven't even confessed to her and I'm already a mess. Truly, this girl is something else.

However, on one fateful day, I came across the asshole (who's done me no wrong, but still an asshole) talking with his buddies. It didn't matter to me, guys comparing each other's junk and stuff, until I heard them talking about her.

Or rather, badmouthing her.

It turns out he didn't give a shit about her; their engagement was arranged, so he just go along with it since she's wealthy as well, he has more cash to burn and a 'toy' to play with. Not a moment wasted, I approached them and sucker-punched the shit out of every last one of them until he's the only one left.

My instincts told me to just punch him 'till he needs plastic surgery to fix his face, but something inside of me held my fist back. If I punch him, and she finds out who did it to her fiancé, she would hate me for sure. Besides, if she's happy with this guy, who am I to interfere? I only even talked to her that one time. I barely knew her.

Before I let him go, I grabbed him by the collar. "Listen here, douchebag. You are lucky you have her as your fiancé. You're lucky you're going to marry the most amazing and beautiful girl in the whole world. You're lucky because you have balls. If I had one, I would've taken her away from you long ago. Realize how lucky you are, scumbag, and don't' you ever dare badmouthed her again or treat her like dirt, or else I'm gonna personally send you to the morgue. Understand?"

He quickly nodded before I release him and then he swiftly ran while uttering bullshits like 'you'll regret this' and so one. I then sighed and was about to walk home when someone held my wrist. It was the vice-principal. Damn, today's really not a good day for me.

I don't know if he'll listen to me or not, but I can assure him, I never mess arou-

"Vi? Why are you staring at the window?"

"H-huh? Oh, hey Cupcake, didn't noticed ya standing there. What's up?"

"What's up is you, staring blankly at the window. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothin', just reminiscing our first meeting, that's all. Oh, also when I threatened Jayce."

"I see. Looking back at things, I never would've guess things would go this way."

"You mean our way."

"Whatever you say, love. Ah yes, dinner's ready. I made your favorites."

"Including the strawberry cupcakes?"

"Yes, including the strawberry cupcakes."

"Woo hoo! Hell yeah, baby! This is why I love you sooo much!"

"Yes, yes. Now, cease your hugging and let's have our meal."

"Whatever you say, love"

Haha, you'd think this story has a bad ending? Well, maybe for Jayce, but not for me and Cupcake. It turns out that some student overheard the entire thing, and told her about it. She already knew all along, and was waiting for an evidence to proof he's a, in her view, 'knob head'. Then she thanked me for my (unintentional) assistance, and from there on, everything went as smooth as the first time we had-

"VICTORIA HEATHROW! Utter one more word and you shall face punishment!"

"What are you gonna punish me with the fuzzy cuff- Ouch, ouch, ouch! It hurts!"

And that night, I slept on the couch, alone.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. I kinda felt sorry for Jayce, I don't dislike him. It's just I need a Tryndamere for a SejuanixAshe (in other words, a third party), and Jayce fits. Oh, and do tell if there are some parts I'm lacking. It helps me greatly.


End file.
